smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super For A Day
"Super For A Day" is a mini-story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story Smurfette noticed every night how Glovey would leave to go and play with the Smurflings. However, whenever she would try and search for them, they would not even be near the village. They couldn’t even be found in the forest. At night, she saw him sneak out of the house. She tried to go after him, but then he began to glow and his familiar jacket and hat would appear on him. And like that, he would turn into a shooting star and fly off with the Smurflings. However, Glovey did notice Smurfette and he began to feel bad. He couldn’t really play too well with the Smurflings. Sassette: Aww, what’s wrong Apple Head? Snappy: Yeah, what gives? You’re not really trying tonight! Glovey sighs as he looks back at the direction of the village. Glovey: I’m sorry, guys. I’m just not feeling as everyone puts it, “Smurfy.” Smurfette saw me leave and I barely noticed her. I’m guessing she’s been watching me each night. I always thought she was asleep. Nat: Ooooh. Slouchy yawns and approaches Glovey to give him a suggestion. Slouchy: Why don’t you go with Smurfette? We can always play some other time, right guys? Snappy: Hmph! I suppose… Glovey: Thanks guys. You really are the greatest err… Smurfiest. Oh you know what I mean! Glovey was over filled with joy as he holds hands with the Smurflings. He then flies them back to the Smurf village inside their tree house. He tucks them in to their beds and exits quietly as he returns back to Smurfette’s house. He walks in and he sees her quickly throw herself to her bed and pretend to be snoring. Glovey: I know you’re awake, Smurfette. I have a surprise for you. Smurfette: Glovey Smurf! You have been leaving me all alone these nights and…! Glovey puts his finger on her lips to keep her quiet as he smiles. Glovey: I know. And I’m sorry. I want to make it up to you. Follow me. Smurfette curiously follows Glovey outside to watch the night sky. Both see many stars, which included shooting stars as well. Glovey: Look! Those are the magic wishing stars. Smurfette: They’re beautiful. Glovey: Go on. Make a wish. Smurfette giggles as she tries to play along. She closes her eyes to make a wish. Glovey holds her hand as he closes his eyes as well and uses the shooting star’s power to gather his magic. He then transfers it to Smurfette, making them both magic super powered Smurfs. Smurfette opens her eyes and feels the energy flowing inside of her. Smurfette: Glovey… I feel it… Is this how you always feel? She begins to giggle and spin around as she smiled. Smurfette: It feels so Smurfy! Oh, Glovey! Glovey: It’s not over yet. I made something for you… Glovey reveals a package and gives it to Smurfette. Glovey: I want it to save it until your birthday, but then I felt bad about leaving you behind. Smurfette: Oh, Glovey. I’m sorry about making you feel un-smurfy. You didn’t have to. Smurfette unwraps the present and opens the box. She is stunned and amazed as she pulls out a blue suit with a red skirt, red shoes, and a red cape. She noticed the shirt had the Smurf head symbol as the emblem symbol. Smurfette: Oh Glovey! It’s beautiful! Glovey: Well…put it on. Smurfette: Wait… right now? Glovey: Yes! Glovey replies as he smiles. Smurfette runs inside the house quickly and then runs out wearing her new costume. Glovey then holds her hand and he lifts her up. He takes her up to the sky, where she closes her eyes and hugs him tightly to be secured. Glovey: Aww Smurfette! You’re missing the great views! Look! Smurfette opens her eyes and then spreads her arms without letting go of Glovey’s hand. She is amazed as she stares at the sea and the moon. They fly around many places she has never seen across the countryside. Eventually, they fly higher to the night sky. Smurfette appears to having a good time that she doesn’t notice that Glovey lets go of her. She sees him leave off. Smurfette: Glovey! Noooo! She begins to scream in fear and then she notices that she starts to fly. Smurfette: Hey! I’m flying! Wheeee! She flies around in circles and performs the same aerial spins Glovey has done in the past. Glovey laughs and he goes back to her. Both see numerous clouds. Smurfette: Let’s go over there. Glovey: Okay. Finally, the two of them land on a big cloud where they rest. She is seen laughing as she picks dust from the cloud and blows it away with her super breath. Smurfette: This is so Smurfy, Glovey! Is this really what you Smurf all the time? Glovey: Well, not all the time. Glovey removes his hat and rests down as he stares at a shooting star storm. The sky becomes a shade of midnight blue as the stars go by them. Smurfette: Oh, Glovey. This is so romantic. Glovey: And wait til’ you see how it ends. Smurfette: What do you mean? Glovey grabs Smurfette’s hand and helps her get up. He then flies her to the moon where they both look at the sun and other planets. They both look back at the Earth. Glovey: Pretty cool, huh. I like to come here sometimes when I just want to think. Smurfette: Glovey, this was truly the best time you have ever shown me. I want this to last forever. Smurfette feels so happy that she lifts her leg up and pulls Glovey and both share a passionate kiss on the moon. Glovey’s aura glows brighter as each second passes. His cheeks appear red in the end as he gives his goofy smile. Both hold hands again and fly together back to the Earth until they reach the Smurf village. The Sun appears to be coming up as dawn begins to approach. Smurfette appears very tired as she begins to yawn until she stops glowing and passes out. Glovey catches her and becomes puzzled. Glovey: Smurfette? She gives no response until she begins to snore. Glovey chuckles and he carries her back inside and places her back on the bed. He tucks her in and kisses her. He then heads outside and is greeted by Barber, who arrives chuckling. Barber: Good morning, Glovey. By the looks of you, I say I will be Smurfing you again later on during the day for another hair trim. Glovey smiles and gives off a giggle. Glovey: You know it. Notes *This story takes place after the events of the Just A Trim, Please mini-story. *It is inspired by the segment in the All Star Superman film where Superman temporarily gives Lois Lane a copy of his powers for 24 hours as a gift. *Smurfette's costume is inspired by Supergirl's costume, with the Smurf head symbol created by Vic George, replacing the shield crest. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Mini-stories Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf